


Cherrys Berries

by PrinzessDina



Category: Bittybones AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my friend played a game. I would say a theme and she would say the first word that pops into her mind.</p>
<p>Bitty: Cherry<br/>Job: Chef<br/>Problem: underpaid</p>
<p>And from that I would write a story. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrys Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/gifts).



> Gift for my lovely friend Alex-writes-about-life
> 
> This is my first Reader-fic. I hope you like it!

You always had a talent for making food. The first time you successfully made something was when you were about 12 years old. You baked a delicious strawberry shortcake for your parents, which was so much fun that you cooked and baked for your family again and again, your skills getting better each time. Buried in your childhood shoes, you didn’t notice the faint panic in your parents’ eyes every time you surprised them with one of your meals, but as you grew older, you realized that your excited cooking sessions weren’t as welcome as your family made it out to be. When you turned 16 you already started looking for small jobs you could do after school to earn some money, as your family was poor. Your father was working as a janitor in an office building and your mother was a waitress in a low standard bar. Both were not earning much and both were tired and stressed. You felt bad for them every time they forced a smile on their faces for you and pretended that everything was fine.

When you were done with school, you knew you immediately had to get a real job. You couldn’t live on your parents’ back for any longer, so you started applying for any job that brought money in the house. But your parents weren’t having that. They always nagged you to live your dreams and become a chef. You couldn’t say no to your parents. Not after they sneaked an application to a famous restaurant. One day, they came in your room and just gave you a letter before leaving. You were mad, at first. You didn’t agree with sneaking something behind your back. But after some apologies you got excited. The restaurant’s chef himself accepted you into his kitchen as an assistant. You started work one week after the letters arrival. It was fun. You got to run around the kitchen and prepare various simple dishes. You loved the energetic and positive feelings you got every time your mentor, the chef, or any of his other assistants complimented you. But after a month, the fog of working a first time job slowly dissipated and revealed blistered feet, burnt hands and back pains. You did never imagine making food could be so hard. But you powered through, because it brought money in the house, even if it wasn’t that much.

Your parents caught onto your sluggish posture and light depression after work quickly and wrecked their brains, trying to find a solution. One night, while you silently cried yourself to sleep from a busy day at work, they found an article in the newspaper and instantly got to work. The next day, when you came home from work in the evening, your parents were waiting for you already, standing before the house, hand in hand. “Mom? Dad? What’s going on? Why are you outside?” you wondered, your parents only smiling at you. Your dad replied, gently putting a hand on your back. “So, _____. We saw how tired and sad you were and we knew we had to do something.” Your mom didn’t give you time to reply as she quickly added “So we got a little present to make you feel better.” You looked at your parents like they grew a second head each. “B-but… we don’t have any money! You shouldn’t-“ Your dad interrupted you and opened the door, gently pushing you into the doorway. They both said in unison “Tah-dah!” You looked into the living room. On the table was a small… skeleton? It was waving its tiny hands at you, a nervous smile on its face even though it was tearing up. You turned back to your parents. “Uhm, what is this?” Your mother pulled a newspaper article out of the back pocket of her pants and gave it to you. “While we were searching for something to cure your stress we found this article about a new type of pet. They’re called Bitties and they are given up for adoption as companions.” Your dad excitedly clapped his hands together, his expression that of a young boy in an amusement park. “You should’ve seen the adoption center, _____! There were so many types of these little skeletons, each with their own personality!” Your mother chuckled at his excitement. “Your father here wanted to take at least ten of them home with us. He looked so adorable with those little Bitties climbing on top of him.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the image in your head.

”So” You turned to the Bitty, instantly frowning at its teary eyed face. “Um, mom, dad, why is it crying?” Your father took some sort of folder from the table the Bitty sat on and looked in it. “It says here that Cherries, that’s its name and type, are very emotional and sensitive. They have anxiety and should be treated with great care.” You gently lifted the small skeleton up, carefully hugging it to your chest. Humming a soft tune, you watched the Bitty fall slowly asleep in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who keep up with me:  
> Im still sick but Im recovering and already working on the continuations for my stories. Please bear with me and look forward to it :3


End file.
